Pokemon Mystery Dungeon The Harrowing Journey
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: Just a little story I thought up last night while playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue rescue. Might be a one shot but that will depend on the ratings so please read and review


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon the Harrowing Journey

Disclaimer I do not own the Pokémon used in this story they belong to the Nintendo Company. Also to clear things up Marrow is a Cubone and Electra is a Pikachu just so you know who they are.

"Ha severs them right kekekekekekeh!" Gengar laughed as Marrow and Electra ran towards their team base.

"Whew, I think we lost them." Marrow said as they reached the front of their base.

"Wow that was a real shock! I never expected everyone to attack us like that. But listen, Marrow. Why did you not say anything? Why didn't you argue that it's not you? You should have said you're not the human that appears in the Ninetails Legend" Electra cried angrily.

"Hey Cynder," Marrow said.

"Huh what is it?" Electra asked her expression softening slightly.

"I am tired of this." Hydro said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Electra asked.

"I do not deserve to be on this team anymore. After what Gengar told you about the things I did as a human and what I am going to do it just proves that I should not be here." Marrow replied turning his back to Electra.

"What is wrong? Why are you saying that?" Electra asked in a hurt voice. "that does not sound like you at all, Marrow. Tell me what is the matter?"

"Well last night I had one of my dreams again."Hydro said.

Huh, you had a dream?" Electra asked.

"Yes and to top it all of Gardevoir was in it." Hydro replied calmly.

"Gardevoir appeared in it? And that made you think that maybe you were that human after all. So that is what's it. That is what is happening." Electra said. "Listen Hydro, did that dream make you remember what you were like as a human being?"

":Well no but…" Marrow began.

"Since it didn't, you do not know what really happened." Electra growled grabbing Marrows shoulder. "I….I have faith in you Marrow you know that? So….oh!

Marrow turned around to see what had caused her to stop but he wished he did not as soon as he turned. Standing in front of them was Alakazam, Tyranitar, and Charzard themselves. Then to make matters worse the trio wore a serious expression that meant things were going to end badly.

"After that scene in the Pokémon Square we held a town meeting on what we must do to save the world. And we have arrived at the consensus. We must get rid of you." Alakazam said gravely.

"You are kidding!" Electra shouted.

"I was incredulous too…I had hoped it would not come to this, but it is unfortunate. We will defeat you with all of our might." Alakazam said as his team slowly began to close in on Electra and Marrow. However they stopped a few feet away from them causing Marrow to sigh in relief. "We will give you tonight."

"Huh?" Electra asked incredulously.

"Pack your supplies and get out of here. Come tomorrow, rescue teams of all sorts will take up the chase and attack you without hesitation." Alakazam explained in his usual wise sounding voice. "And not just you, anyone who goes with him will be considered an enemy. The trackers will attack without mercy. That goes for us too. We will join the hunt to be rid of you. Against all odds run, you must run. Run, run and survive. You must run until you discover the truth."

"Alakazam…" Electra said

"Electra I am sorry," Marrow said calmly. Electra opened her mouth but before she could say anything Marrow struck the back of her neck knocking out the yellow mouse. Marrow caught her as she fell and laid her gently on the ground making sure he did not hurt the mouse any further then he already had.

"So I take it that you are going alone then?" Alakazam asked.

"yes, I will not put Electra in danger like this. If she were to get hurt I would never be able to live with myself." Marrow replied and turned towards the path that lead away from the square and towards the untamed wild.

"So what should we tell the others when they get here?" Tyranitar asked.

"Tell them you did not find me when you got here. You only found Electra lying on the ground unconscious and my footsteps showed that I had already left." Marrow said.

"I will do that." Alakazam said. "There will be no mercy next time we meet."

"Thank you Alakazam, now I must go before the others get here." Marrow replied and started running towards the edge of the town. He ran for what felt like hours until the sun had finally set over the horizon. The moon rose in the suns place casting a pale light over Marrows path and the night bugs came out and began chirping their songs.

Marrow did not stop until his body was exhausted to the point he could no longer walk. Only then did he find a small hole he could hide in and curled up to get some sleep.

x-x

(Electra's P.O.V)

Electra awoke with a groan as the sound of muttering voices filled her ears. She was in the team base laying on the bed Marrow had used to sleep and candles were lite filling the room with soft light.

"Ugh what happened?" She asked examining her body which was covered in white bandages

"Marrow attacked you and left you to die." Lombre said angrily. "It was only lucky that Team Meany found you or else who knows what could have happened."

"I just cannot believe that someone like Marrow would do such a thing." Kangaskan said in response.

"Marrow attacked me." Electra muttered.

"Yes and Alakazam said that when he read you mind, he saw that Marrow admitted that he was the human. He even started laughing evilly afterwards and then savagely bludgeoned you on the back of the head." Snubble replied.

"Now the big question is where did Marrow go?" The first Kekleon asked

"We will begin our search tomorrow, it is too dark out to look for now. But come morning we will not rest until Marrow is eliminated." Said Alakazam.

"Yeah wonder how far Marrow has gotten. We are going to need everything we have if Marrow is as powerful as some claim he is. Taking down Zapados was an amazing feat so that must mean he is not the run of the mill cubone." Tyranitar muttered.

"Then we should get some rest then. I am going to get ready then turn in for the night. Who know what kind of dangers we will be facing tomorrow." Shiftry said and left the house. Everyone muttered in agreement and left except for Caterpie and Alakazam.

"Do you really think that this is the end for Marrow?" Electra asked.

"No, I have forseen it, he will have many brushes with death but on the whole he will survive." Alakazam replied placing a hand on Electra's shoulder.

"So he will survive then. That is good, at least I can look forward to his return." Caterpie said with a smile.

"And when he does, we will be able to expose team meanie for the frauds they are." Electra said feeling her energy rise at this statement. "and I will start by finding Marrow myself."

"you have a stout heart Electra, but you are in no condition to join the hunt. For now all you can do is rest and recover." Alakazam replied forcing Electra back onto the bed. "Now I must go a well, if we are to keep up our little ruse we must be ready for tomorrow."

"So you are going after him as well?" Electra asked.

"Yes, but I have a feeling he will be very difficult to find so I do not expect to find him very soon." Alakazam said with a sigh.

"Good luck then, and please promises if you do run into Marrow please do not kill him." Electra begged.

"I have no intentions of doing so my dear, Marrow is too important to be killed." Alakazam said and then left before Electra could ask what he meant.

"Do you have the feeling that Alakazam is hiding something?" Caterpie asked.

"Of course in fact I would not be surprised if Alakazam already knew Marrow was innocent." Electra replied with a smile.

"Then why does he not tell everyone that? If he already knows this then why did he not stop Gengar back in the square?" Caterpie demanded.

"Simple, Gengar knew that no one would believe him even if Alakazam did say something. They will never believe a word he said without any hard proof." Electra said.

**Well here is the end of The Harrowing Journey. I hoped you enjoyed it and please remember to read and review. And please tell me if you think I should continue this story or not. Until the next time everyone, Shadowsirius out. ;).**


End file.
